Lazaro
Lazaro is the manager of Cumberly's, a department store in Fairview. He offers Gabrielle Solis a job as a personal shopper. Biography 'Season 8' Depressed, after finding out she’s almost unemployable, Gabrielle walks into a large clothes shop. A shop assistant, Lazaro, approaches Gaby and asks if he can help her. Gaby explains she just came to buy a red scarf she saw in the window, but other items of clothing around the shop begin to catch her eye. She tells Lazaro she needs “a new pair of everything” and then begins her shopping spree. She speedily searches through rails, tossing the clothes she likes to a shop assistant who is following her, holding the clothes she wants. Lazaro approaches Gaby with a shirt, but Gaby explains she wants it in taupe, not beige and then she tells him where to find it. She then searches through a row of shoes and hands the one she likes to another shopping assistant, telling them she wants them in different colors. Even later, Gaby starts to mix and match necklaces with dresses, and discarding the ones she doesn’t like. Then, silence. Gaby is stood staring intensely at a blue patterned dress while a large crowd watches her. A woman asks Lazaro if they should help her because nobody has been able to make it “work”. However, Lazaro assures the woman Gaby knows what she’s doing. Gaby suddenly creates an idea and tells a shopping assistant to gather the items which would make the outfit work. Everyone watching suddenly bursts into applause, congratulating her success. Gaby bows to the crowd and then walks away. Back at the clothes shop, Gaby enters holding all the clothes she previously bought. The moment she enters, all the employees stare at her, smiling. Lazaro approaches Gaby, and she asks him why everyone is staring at her. He explains that everyone was amazed by her “performance” the day before. Gaby begins to hand the clothes back to Lazaro, saying she’ll never do it again because her shopping days are over. As Gaby begins to leave, Lazaro stops her and gives her clothes to a sales clerk, telling her to take care of them and get Gabrielle some champagne. He then leads a confused Gabrielle to a seat and offers her a job. He calls Gaby a “shopping savant” and women enter his shop daily without a clue on what to buy, so Gaby could help them. Gaby asks if it’s like a personal shopper job, but Lazaro names it a “calling”. Gaby seems reluctant, so Lazaro explains employees get a 40% discount. This tempts Gaby immediately so she finds the nearest customer and begins helping them. ("Any Moment") Later, Gabrielle, frustrated over not getting many clients, turns to Lazaro and reminds him that he'd told her she'd be 'kicking ass' at this job. He tells her it takes time to build a client base, but in 5-6 months from then she'll be their top seller. Gaby says she doesn't have that kind of time, as she needs money quick. He explains that most of the ladies who come to the store already have a personal shopper. He suggests that she try the men's department, as he feels she'd be very persuasive there. Gaby jokes that she has always been able to get men to buy things for her, so it shouldn't be very hard to get them to buy things for her. Lazaro suggests that she wear something sexy, show a little cleavage, and maybe lose the wedding ring. He explains that guys tend to spend more when they think they have a shot with the hot saleslady. She says "Lazaro...", and he takes it all back, by saying it's demeaning and degrading and he shouldn't have brought it up, but Gaby stops him, because she's actually on board - she just wants to know if she should lose the jacket, as her breasts are more persuasive when they're out. Lazaro smiles and nods affirmatively. ("With So Little to Be Sure Of") Category:Season 8 characters Category:Guest characters